1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to reciprocating drive mechanisms for rotating a wheel. More specifically, the present invention comprises a pedal with a spring return, which drives a one-way clutch to rotate a wheel. The device is particularly well suited for installation and use in scooters and similar lightweight, two or three wheeled vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small, unpowered scooters and similar wheeled vehicles are a very popular form of basic and recreational transportation. While the basic principle has been known for decades, various refinements and embellishments have been developed over the years. Many of these embellishments are directed to some means of driving at least one of the wheels of the device, using power provided by the operator of the vehicle. Most such systems use one or two pedals which is/are pumped upwardly and downwardly by the operator of the device to drive the wheel(s). The pedal(s) generally drive(s) a roller chain and/or gear train to transfer the pedal motion from a location and travel which is ergonomically comfortable for the operator, and/or to provide a rotary speed increase to the drive wheel for greater speed.
The present inventor is aware of a few such devices, as exemplified in various foreign patent publications. An example of such is found in German Patent No. 10,208,700, published on Sep. 11, 2003, which describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) a two-wheeled scooter having a double pedal drive mechanism. Each pedal is pivoted at its forward end and has a gear segment at its rearward end, with the gear segments driving opposed pinion gears on opposite sides of the single rear drive wheel. Free-wheel couplings are provided between the pinions and the rear drive wheel.
German Patent No. 10,215,278, published on Oct. 16, 2003, describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) another dual pedal drive scooter, with each pedal driving an elongate toothed rack, which engages a pinion gear to each side of the rear wheel hub. The pedal motion is generally vertical about a rearwardly disposed lateral shaft.
Finally, German Patent No. 10,312,878, published on Oct. 21, 2004, describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) a dual pedal drive system having pedals pivoted at their forward ends, and moving primarily up and down about their forward pivots. While the English abstract indicates that the pedals drive the two forward wheels of the device, the drawings appear to show a chain and gear train mechanism from the pedals to the single rear drive wheel.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a pedal drive mechanism solving the aforementioned problems is desired.